An Act
by Lovely Spell
Summary: After Harry Potter confronts Severus Snape things get a little... honest. The truth comes out. Harry smiles and Severus plots to poison the new DADA professor. Post War. Pre-slash maybe.


Seems like an eternity since I posted last. So lets keep it short and simple. I've gotten a job, my 'ero drive' is having trouble so I can't use it until I get an 'ero drive2' to replace it. That means that no Chibi Jutsu or any other story for a while because my files are in that drive. It sucks I know, but at least I can post tons of oneshots for a while.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto least of all Harry Potter so please get off mah ... just I don't own it okay?**

This isn't shonen ai or slash or anything of that sort. It might be pre-slash if you want it to be, but I don't consider it nor did I write it for that reason.

Enjoy and review as you will.

* * *

All it took was the right words. In only seconds years of animosity turned into a mild truce.

"You're right." He admitted. He deflated and took his seat behind the potion and ink-stained desk.

"What?" Resounded in the almost empty potions' class. Harry stared as if he'd seen Albus suddenly declare his love to Ronald Weasley.

"I said 'you're right'" He repeated in a tighter voice.

"I'm right?" Harry asked again surprised it had been so simple, if you call the exploding of ingredients and cauldrons alike simple after just a 15 minute conversation that scaled close to an all out duel.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Snape barked at him this time without any control.

Harry looked close to pinching his arm. He couldn't wait to tell Ron though he assumed that Hermione already knew. He held onto his books tightly when he didn't know what to say. As it settled in, the truth of what Snape had just said, he felt betrayed and deceived by the Order once again.

With an uneasy voice he asked, "So, all these years...?"

"An act, Potter." Severus answered easily. When he saw the hurt building up behind green eyes he sighed. "An elaborate act which I admit sometimes was as real as it seemed." He wasn't about to let the Gryffindor think that he actually faked it all, no it was real alright, just harsher than he would usually project it... maybe.

"You're a good actor," By Harry's voice it was obvious he was just picking up steam again. Before it could all escalate and cost him a few more galleons worth of potions' ingredients Severus interrupted him.

"I had to be! How do you think I survived as a spy? Do you think the Dark Lord--" Snape started winding up.

"Voldemort" Harry corrected him automatically as he had done the last 4 years to anyone who still couldn't say a dead man's name.

"Voldemort," Snape said harshly, "would have trusted me if all I did was wear my "I love Voldy" tshirt under my robes?!" Snape looked at Harry. He was trying not to smile and that was a good thing, but Snape didn't need another friend. He sighed. "It was for the Order. I had to treat you that way or somebody would suspect and let it be known to the-- Voldemort." He said resigned.

"So you don't hate me?" Harry asked almost excitedly.

"Stupid, idiot boy where have you been the last 40 minutes? Obviously not here where I've been trying to set you straight." Snape saw that this time Harry did smile. "I still don't like you." He added just to make sure Harry wouldn't make it a common occurrence to just show up at his classroom, or heaven forbid his quarters, and start conversations on the threshold.

"Of course not." Harry acquiesced easily enough for Severus to know it hadn't worked and that the new DADA professor might in fact be encouraged to continue his visits.

Severus thought to himself how life could never just give him a break. He raised his hand and with a wave the doors opened and he said "Out professor Potter. My class is about to begin and I'd rather be pickled and used by Neville Longbottom than have to teach _you_ potions again."

Harry picked up his things and nodded as he pulled them to his chest. "Thank you, Severus." He said as he walked out.

Snape shook his head and held the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming. He'd need to figure out a way to dissuade Harry Potter from thinking he was a nice man because he wasnt. He saw his class coming in all smiles and laughs. He was getting soft. Well, that did it. He'd have to poison someone at the head table to regain his edge. An image of Potter spewing Slytherin green snakes from his mouth made him chuckle as he went to close the door.


End file.
